1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of the present invention is processes for producing an amorphous alloy member, and particularly, processes for casting a member by use of, as a material, an amorphous alloy having a relationship of Tg&lt;Tx between the crystallization temperature Tx and the glass transition temperature Tg.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
If the molten metal of an amorphous alloy of the type described above is prepared and using such molten metal, a member is cast by utilizing a common casting process, the crystallization advances at the crystallization temperature Tx in the course of solidification of the molten metal, with the result that a member having a high volume fraction of an amorphous layer cannot be produced.
Thereupon, the conventional amorphous alloy member is produced using a technique of forming a green compact in a molding manner from an amorphous alloy powder and then subjecting the green compact to a hot plastic working.
However, the prior art process suffers from the following problem: A relatively small working ratio is employed in the prior art process, because if a larger working ratio is employed in the hot plastic working, the temperature of the green compact may exceed the crystallization temperature Tx. Consequently, the resulting member has a lower strength because the bonding power between the powder particles is smaller, and the density of the member cannot be improved.